User talk:Xicera
|*-*| Talky bubbley IM A GUY!!! Marexl 21:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) The club or the group from the game? Marexl 21:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Deletions I think I'm gonna need some help...I need this deleted so I'm able to sort the pages correctly. Thanks. -- 16:31, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Also, this could do with deletion for not being any point in it. -- 16:33, 18 November 2008 (UTC) And a nice long list to give you something to do... ;) *Image:Pictogram voting comment.png -- I've uploaded an SVG version (better quality) for all of these.. *Image:Pictogram voting oppose.png *Image:Pictogram voting support.png *Image:Pictogram voting neutral.png *Image:Pictogram voting wait.png I'm here if you need anything cleaned up.-- 16:45, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Ok I uploaded some animation images for you I hope you like them!:D Marexl 20:36, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :The article I put as the first one is empty, and I'm moving the one with the list of names on it to there, but I can't because it was edited. -- 21:17, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Yep. That's what I meant. -- 21:34, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Opinions? It's misspelt. You missed an I out before the z :P -- 21:39, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Also, if you want any images creating, I can do that and anything else needed. -- 21:40, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Also also, more housekeeping. -- 21:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Change Wikia to Wiki. -- 22:01, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Marly1 said I was a admin but you guys don't know how to permit it.You are the only admin and b crat here.Put this in the search part on the Wiki... Special:Userrights. Then put Marluxia1 in and make him a admin then put my name in and make me admin.You made the Wiki right?Or was it Marluxia1? Marexl 01:58, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Stuff to do Do you have anything you want me to do? I'm sorta bored right now, but I will happily make images, make some useful code for the wiki, and stuff like that. I am pretty advanced at this stuff now ;) -- 18:05, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I have GIMP, which is pretty good. Do you want me to make you another logo? I'll get to doing that now then. -- 20:27, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I will, once I've finished this logo. -- 20:39, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :The logo is finished, and this is it, complete with an awesome kingdom hearts font: . -- 21:11, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm making a couple more edits to it, then it'll be ready to use. -- 21:16, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::Done. It's the picture above. -- 21:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) http://www.dafont.com/kingdom-hearts.font - here. It's awesome, and you can get the final fantasy font there too. -- 16:58, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Since that's done, do you have anything else for me to do? If not, I'll get some userboxes and templates done, some of which which aren't particularly related to the organization, but may still be nice to have.-- 17:43, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Also, I have a lot of icons, here, which you might want to upload here. If there is an icon not there you'd like me to make, just ask on my talk page, and I'll try and get it done. Also, I'd like to request admin privileges, if that's ok. -- 17:46, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Housekeeping *Image:Pictogram voting neutral.png *Image:Pictogram voting question.png *Image:Pictogram voting wait.png -- 19:08, 20 November 2008 (UTC) logo :I'm not bothered particularly, but: # We should have a vote on it # It needs to be resized. Check this for dimensions. -- 20:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) GTS Please visit mine and JZ's Wiki at http://gonetoosoon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page this link. We need you to help so get as many people you know to come and join our Wiki! THANKYOU! Marexl 20:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) No it's about famouse people who died at a young sge.At least under fifty but they have to be articles. Marexl 21:19, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Toolbar buttons Yes, I've been thinking about it. But is there any buttons you'd like me to make for us? I can do as many as is wanted. -- 22:39, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Right, if you think of anything, just ask on my talk page. Until then, I'll be in development with some templates and stuff. -- 11:15, 23 November 2008 (UTC)